


The Hotel Valhalla GSA

by Theyna_Shipper



Category: Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard - Rick Riordan
Genre: Aromantic TJ, Asexual TJ, Bisexual Mallory Keen, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, F/M, GSA, Gay hearthstone, M/M, Other, POV Magnus Chase, Pansexual Halfbron Gunderson, Pansexual Magnus Chase, gay blitzen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:07:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22837540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theyna_Shipper/pseuds/Theyna_Shipper
Summary: "So- if you're- wait, that means...""Sam's the only straight," Mallory laughs."What are the odds?"Or: The Magnus Chase Gang is hella queer and starts a GSA in Hotel Valhalla.
Relationships: Blitzen/Hearthstone, Halfborn Gunderson/Mallory Keen, Magnus Chase/Alex Fierro
Comments: 14
Kudos: 155





	The Hotel Valhalla GSA

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! It's been a while since I've written for Magnus Chase but this idea popped into my head and I had to write it down. Kudos, comments, and even prompts are appreciated!

"I'm so glad you guys _finally_ admitted you like each other," Sam laughs. 

Hearthstone swats her. Blitzen smiles sheepishly. 

"Yeah, you took your time about it," I tell them. "Seriously, though, we've been betting on it for months."

Mallory glares. "You said you wouldn't tell."

"She's just sore because she lost," Halfborn says. "Although you and Alex were nearly as frustrating!"

Alex snaps her head up from where she was drawing on her hand. "Shut your mouth."

"It's true," Mallory says, grinning mischievously. "We called it way before."

_I won the bet on when you'd finally admit it,_ Hearthstone signs. 

"Well, since we're congratulating the happy gays, I guess now is as good a time as any to tell you guys I'm ace," TJ says. "Aro/ace, actually."

"Good for you, TJ," Alex replies, holding out her hand for a high five. "Welcome to the rainbow."

TJ sleps her hand, Blitz and Hearth hold out theirs, as do I, and, to my surprise, Mallory. 

"Wait, are you...?" Sam asks. 

Mallory frowns. "I never told you about Emer?"

TJ shakes his head. "Who's that?" 

Mallory sighs. "Emer was a friend of mine from Dublin. She was my first true love. I'd been obsessed with her since we were little, and then when we were fourteen she finally started to notice me. We dated for a bit. Then- she was- well," Mallory pauses, her voice heavy with emotion. "She died," she finishes in a clipped tone. 

"Oh," Sam says, "Oh, Mallory, I'm so sorry."

Mallory shakes her head. "Don't be. I mean, I'm dead now too. I've got Halfborn. I'm sure she's happy off in some mono-or-poly-theistic afterlife. Or maybe just at peace. Just- I can't believe I never mentioned her."

"Is she the picture on your mantle?" I ask. Yeah, I may have accidentally seen in her room once, but being concerned for my safety, I never said anything. 

"Thanks for snooping Maggie, but yes," Mallory says. 

"Well, all this about gender and sexuality are more modern divisions, but I guess you could say I'm... pan?" Halfborn puts in. 

We're all surprised. "So- if you're- wait, that means..."

"Sam's the only straight," Mallory laughs."What are the odds?"

_Technically, low, but the Hotel pairs up people with common interests. Not sure if this counts?_ Hearth signs. 

"Also, queers travel in packs. Scientific facts," I add. 

"'Common interests', you mean being hella queer?" Alex asks. "And I suppose that would explain why the gay dads decided to adopt us."

"Which makes me the necessary token straight friend," Sam volunteers. 

"Hey, y'all are forgetting about the sword!" Jack pipes up. It's rare for him to remain silent this long. 

Sam frowns. "How does sexuality work for swords?"

Jack turns a shade that seems to indicate uncertainty. "But I still don't think 'straight' describes me."

"Dude, do y'all suppose the rest of the Hotel is this queer? Maybe we should start an.. LGBTQIA+ club. Or something," I suggest.

"The Hotel Valhalla GSA. Yeah, I like that," Mallory says. "Let's talk to management."

****************************************

This is either our worst or best idea ever. It's definitely one of our harder quests, due to the sheer amount of paperwork. Thank goodness for Sam and her professionalism. We all would have died a long time ago without her. 

Our first meeting is small (by near-infinitely large eternal paradise standards), and takes place in the Floor 19 Breakfast lounge. There's name tags around in different pride flag colors, and people write down their names and preferred pronouns. We start by just getting everyone to introduce themselves and play get-to-know-each-other games. 

As the meetings progress, we try different things. Sometimes we just play games, sometimes we share stories or help out struggling new einheirji. It's similar to what we've tried in the Chase Space, but different in a lot of ways too. We have some regulars, and some who just drop in from time to time. We eventually have to move to a larger space, which is nice. Alex and I become the unofficial parents of the group, which is stressful. Now I know how Blitz and Hearth feel. Not they they don't do their share of adopting the group. 

Oh, and eventually they let us plan their wedding. And we convince Mallory not to write "Called it!" on the invitations, with some struggle. And Jack is surprisingly good at flower arrangements, though he's offended by our surprise. 

In short, the Hotel Valhalla GSA is a success.

**Author's Note:**

> This is partially based off mine and my friend's experience coming out to each other. Queer kids do travel in packs. There is always a token straight friend.


End file.
